Jurassic World: Upadłe Królestwo
(Ten artykuł zawiera spoilery. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność!) Jurassic World: Upadłe Królestwo (ang. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) – amerykański film fantastycznonaukowy z 2018 roku w reżyserii J.A. Bayony, piąta odsłona serii Parku Jurajskiego. Scenariusz Po upadku parku rozrywki "Jurassic World" na Isla Nublar, dinozaury wędrują swobodnie i sieją chaos na wyspie. Po trzech latach, wulkan Sibo na wyspie budzi się do życia i zagraża istnieniu wcześniej powołanych przez naukowców do życia gadów. Grupa najemników zostaje wysłana na wyspę w celu pozyskania fragmentu kości Indominusa Rexa, w celu stworzenia nowej, genetycznie zmodyfikowanej hybrydy, Indoraptora. Gdy wciąż żyjący tam Mozazaur atakuje łódź podwodną, ludzie będący w tym czasie na lądzie próbują bezskutecznie skontaktować się z pilotami podwodnej łodzi. Gdy brama mająca na celu zapobiec ucieczki Mozazaura ma zostać zamknięta, nagle drzewa w pobliżu "bazy” zaczynają się trząść, po czym wychodzi z nich weteranka całego parku, Tyranozaurzyca Rexy, która to atakuje grupę. Gdy jeden z najemników nie zdołał wsiąść w porę do helikoptera, spuszczona zostaje drabinka linowa, na którą wdrapuje się mężczyzna, unikając tym samym pożarcia przez Robertę. Jednakże człowiek nie cieszy się szczęściem zbyt długo, ponieważ z wody wyskakuje Mozazaur, pożerając niepożądanego gościa. W późniejszej akcji filmu widzimy Claire Dearing, byłą menedżerkę parku oraz założycielkę Grupy Obrony Dinozaurów, organizację zajmującą się ratowaniem i ochroną dinozaurów. Po tym, jak rząd odmówił sfinansowania akcji ratowania dinozaurów, Claire poznaje Benjamina Lockwood’a, dawnego partnera Johna Hammonda, który zgadza się sfinansować misję ratunkową i przenieść je w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie będą żyły wolne, bez ingerencji człowieka. Asystent Lockwood’a, Elli Millis, prosi Claire o sprowadzenie Owena Grady’ego, byłego trenera Welociraptorów, aby pomógł im w schwytaniu prawdopodobnie ostatniego z żyjących raptorów, Blue. Claire namawia Owena, aby pomógł jej także w uratowaniu reszty dinozaurów przebywających na wyspie. Owen wraz z Claire, Zią Rodriguez oraz Franklinem Webb’em wyruszają samolotem na wyspę. Gdy ich samolot ląduje, a bohaterowie spotykają się z Kenem Wheatley, doświadczonym najemnikiem i łowcą. Wszyscy razem wyruszają z grupą pozostałych najemników, aby reaktywować opuszczone centrum komunikacyjne, które to następnie używają do namierzenia dinozaurów za pomocą wszczepionych im implantów. Po drodze spotykają dorosłego Brachiozaura. Owen, Zia i Ken wraz z niektórymi z najemników wyruszają w celu odnalezienia Blue. Owen sugeruje, że wyruszy w głąb lasu sam. Kiedy Owenowi udaje się odnaleźć raptorzycę, próbuje ponownie zdobyć jej zaufanie, zanim jednak mu się to udaje, Wheatley i jego najemnicy strzelają do gada za pomocą silnego środka usypiającego. Rozzłoszczona bestia atakuje jednego z najemników, po czym zostaje postrzelona. Owen wdając się w burzliwą dyskusję z Kenem, również zostaje zastrzelony za pomocą tego samego środka usypiającego. Zia oświadcza, że jest jedyną osobą, która potrafi pomóc Blue. Wulkan Sibo wybucha, a najemnicy uciekają z wyspy, pozostawiając Claire i Franklina w starym centrum komunikacyjnym. Próbując się wydostać, otwierają jedno z wyjść, przez które do budynku dostaje się Barionyks. Franklinowi wraz z Claire udaje się uciec dzięki awaryjnemu wyjściu, po czym zamykają Barionyksa w centrum komunikacyjnym. Owen budzi się po postrzale ze środka usypiającego, mając nadal problemy z poruszaniem się. Napotyka go Sinoceratops, który to po chwili zainteresowania bohaterem, odchodzi. Gdy Owen, który nadal nie może się sprawnie poruszać leży w środku lasu, widzi jak lawa płynie w jego stronę, po czym z trudem udaje mu się przeczołgać unikając zalania lawą. Biegnąc widzi Claire oraz Franklina, nakazując im uciekać przed lawą oraz gorącymi, rozżarzonymi głazami i spłoszonymi dinozaurami. Po chwili wszyscy znajdują Żyrosferę, Claire i Franklinowi udaje się do niej wejść, jednak Żyrosfera zamyka się, zanim Owen zdążył to zrobić. Nagle pojawia się Karnotaur, atakując Sinoceratopsy, a następnie interesując się Owenem, jednak gdy bestia ma już go zaatakować, pojawia się Rexy, stając po stronie ludzi. Franklin, a także Claire, uciekają za pomocą Żyrosfery, Owen próbuje nadążyć za nimi biegnąc, jednak znika w chmurze dymu i kurzu. Żyrosfera spada razem z Claire i Franklinem w środku z kanionu, prosto do wody. Gdy Żyrosfera pęka wskutek uderzania w nią przez meteoryty, do pojazdu zaczyna napływać woda, jednak pojawia się Owen, który strzałem z broni rozbija kulę. Wyrzuceni na brzeg ludzie zauważają jak wiele dinozaurów, takich jak np. Barionyks, Karnotaur, czy T. Rex zostaje złapanych. Gdy statek zaczyna odpływać Claire, Owen i Franklin wsiadają do pojazdu, a następnie omalże nie zostając na wyspie wjeżdżają autem na statek. Kiedy wysiadają z ciężarówki, obserwują palącą się wyspę oraz Brachiozaura, który tkwi na niej uwięziony, błagając o pomoc, po czym znika w chmurze dymu. Eli spotyka się z Gunnarem Eversolem, któremu planuje sprzedać dinozaury za pieniądze. Wnuczka Lockwooda, Maisie, podsłuchuje ich rozmowę i dowiaduje się o planie. Eli zabiera Gunnara do laboratorium, gdzie tworzą nowego dinozaura, zwanego Indoraptorem, który to obecny jest prototypem, oficjalnie hybryda miałaby zostać wykorzystywana w celach militarnych. Maisie próbuje udowodnić dziadkowi Benjaminowi, że Eli i Gunnar nie są wobec niego uczciwi, ale Lockwood jej nie wierzy i jest pewny, że dziewczynka musiała coś źle usłyszeć. Owen, Claire i Franklin znajdują Zię, próbującą zatamować krwawienie Blue, po czym oświadcza, że konieczne będzie jej przetoczenie od innego dinozaura, posiadającego maksymalnie trzy palce. Claire i Owen decydują się na pobranie krwi od Tyranozaurzycy, od której znalezieniu na statku z powodzeniem pobierają potrzebną krew i przekazują ją Zii. Niestety, w pewnym momencie Franklin zostaje złapany przez najemników. Chłopak udaje, że pomaga tutaj dinozaurom. Podczas gdy Owen i Claire wkradają się do ciężarówki, zostają złapani przez Kena, po czym uwięzieni w celi. Maisie, widząc jak Mills wpisuje kod do windy poprzedniego dnia, potajemnie wchodzi do laboratorium i ogląda kilka klipów Owena trenującego Welociraptory na Isla Nublar. Nagle do laboratorium wchodzą Mills i dr. Henry Wu, dyskutując o Blue. Maisie, próbując uciec siada przed klatką próbując zostać niezauważoną, nagle jej włosów próbuje dotknąć Indoraptor. Dziewczynka krzycząc i zwracając tym samym uwagę Millsa, zostaje przez niego zamknięta w swoim pokoju. Lockwood wdaje się w kłótnie z Millsem, gdy okazuje się, że to co przekazała mu Maisie okazuje się prawdą. Benjamin chcąc zadzwonić na policję, zostaje uduszony poduszką przez Millsa. Wkrótce na aukcję przybywają ludzie chcący je wylicytować, na aukcji sprzedany zostaje m. In. Ankylozaur i młody Allozaur. Owen siedząc w celi z Claire słyszy głośne uderzenia w ścianę, spoglądając do klatki obok zauważa Stygimolocha, po czym gwiżdże rozjuszając dinozaura, który to po kilku uderzeniach rozwala murowaną ścianę. Gdy zdeterminowany dinozaur skupia uwagę na Owenie, ten staje przed drzwiami, gwiżdże, po czym się odsuwa, a drzwi zostają otworzone przez Pachycefalozaura. Tymczasem w sali aukcyjnej Eversol i Millis pokazują tłumowi prototyp Indoraptora, podkreślając, że zwierzę NIE jest na sprzedaż. Zaskoczony zdolnościami stwora uczestnicy zaczynają składać swoje oferty. Eversol decyduje się zaakceptować oferty, a hybryda zostaje ostatecznie sprzedana. Owen i Claire spotykają Maisie, która uciekła z pokoju i odkryła, że jej dziadek nie żyje. Wszyscy razem dostają się na salę aukcyjną w momencie, kiedy prezentowany jest Indoraptor. Kiedy Owen zrozumiał, że bestia nie może zostać sprzedana, zakłóca przebieg aukcji wysyłając Stygimolocha do sali aukcyjnej. Dinozaur zaczyna siać przerażenie, powodując, że Mills i Eversol kończą aukcję. Owen atakuje kilka osób, a następnie odwraca przełącznik, uniemożliwiając opuszczenie klatki Indoraptora z sali aukcyjnej. Wieczorem do wcześniej wspomnianej sali dostaje się Wheatley, który to zauważa I–Raptora. Nie wiedząc co to za gatunek stwierdza, że chce posiąść jego ząb. Ken strzela do zwierzęcia strzałkami usypiającymi i wchodzi do klatki. Ken chcąc wyrwać ząb cążkami zostaje zaatakowany przez ockniętego po chwili dinozaura, po czym traci rękę, a następnie życie. Hybryda opuszczając klatkę atakuje Eversola i inne osoby szukające schronienia w windzie. Owen, Claire i Maisie spotykają Millsa oraz dwóch ochroniarzy w piwnicy rezydencji. Mills bezskutecznie żąda od Maisie, aby to z nim poszła. Gdy dziewczynka nadal się nie zgadza, mężczyzna ujawnia jej, że jest w rzeczywistości klonem ukochanej córki Lockwooda, która zginęła w wypadku samochodowym kilka lat wcześniej. Nagle pojawia się Indoraptor, pożerając dwóch strażników i tym samym skłaniając pozostałych do ucieczki. Tymczasem Zia i Franklin nadal zajmują się Blue w laboratorium. Zia ujawiania dr. Wu, że Blue została przetoczona krew od T. Rexa, tym samym doprowadzając Wu do szału, ponieważ do stworzenia Indraptora potrzebny jest jedynie czysty gen raptora. Franklin wstrzykuje Wu środek usypiający, po czym odpina rękę Zii od klatki, a Zia uwalnia z niej Blue, która to uśmierca dwóch strażników, a następnie ucieka z laboratorium, zanim dochodzi do eksplozji powodowanej zniszczeniem zbiorników z gazem. Owen, Claire i Maisie schronili się na głównym piętrze rezydencji Lockwooda, w pokoju z szkieletami dinozaurów i ich replikami. Nagle zauważają na podłodze ludzie zwłoki w pobliżu czaszki Triceratopsa, kiedy wszyscy zbliżają się do zwłok, te zostają przez "coś” odciągnięte, tym czymś jest jak się okazuje Indoraptor. Po nieudanej próbie schowania się przed dinozaurem, ten rusza w dziki pościg, więc bohaterowie zmuszeni się uciekać. Ludzie trafiają do pomieszczenia zasilającego, gdzie Owen wyłącza moc. Zia i Franklin odkrywają wyciek cyjanowodoru w pobliżu laboratorium. Franklin resetuje system sterowania, aby przewrócić zasilanie rezydencji. W tym czasie Owen, Claire i Maisie chowają się za dioramą. Maisie wpatrując się w szybę, uświadamia sobie, że tuż obok niej znajduje się Indoraptor, który to ponownie ściga grupę, tym samym raniąc nogę Claire. Nagle bestia zajmuje się Maisie, ścigając ją przez korytarz, dziewczynce udaje się dostać do sypialni, gdzie szuka schronienia w swoim łóżku. Claire prosi Owena, aby ten ruszył pomóc Maisie, niespodziewane oboje dzielą pocałunek, zanim Owen odchodzi, by szukać dziewczynki. Indoraptor, który w tym czasie wszedł na dach rezydencji, gad otwiera drzwi znajdujące się na balkonie i dostaje się do wewnątrz, a dokładniej do pokoju Maisie. Po chwili do pokoju wchodzi Owen, kilkakrotnie strzelając do hybrydy. Indoraptor pozostaje nienaruszony i stawia czoła Owenowi. W momencie, kiedy on i Maisie myślą, że to już koniec pojawia się Blue, broniąc swojego opiekuna. Oba dinozaury rozpoczynają okrutną walkę, a Owen i Maisie uciekają z sypialni wdrapując się na dach rezydencji. Blue nie zdołała zatrzymać gada na długo, a ten ruszył w pogoni za dziewczynką i mężczyzną, zaganiając ich na sam kraniec dachu. Wtem przybywa Claire, która wykorzystując predyspozycje I–Raptora, prawie strąca go z dachu do pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się czaszka Triceratopsa, na którą nadziać się miał dinozaur. Jednakże udaje mu się z powrotem wspiąć na dach po metalowej belce. Nagle przybywa Blue, atakując Indoraptora, oba dinozaury zaczynają spadać w dół, do pomieszczenia, w którym wcześniej wspomniana czaszka się znajduje, obracając się ostatecznie jeden z nich ginie, nadziewając się na rogi części czaszki. Jak się okazuje, Indoraptor zginął, a Blue triumfuje. Obsada *Owen Grady – Chris Pratt *Claire Dearing – Bryce Dallas Howard *Henry Wu – B.D. Wong *Ian Malcolm – Jeff Goldblum *Gunnar Eversol – Toby Jones *Benjamin Lockwood – James Cromwell *Franklin Webb – Justice Smith *Zia Rodriguez – Daniella Pineda *Ken Wheatley – Ted Levine *Eli Mills – Rafe Spall *Maisie Lockwood – Isabella Sermon Dinozaury występujące w filmie * Agujaceratops (tylko czaszka) * Allozaur * Ankylozaur * Apatozaur * Barionyks * Brachiozaur * Karnotaur * Kompsognat * Gallimim * Indoraptor * Mozazaur * Parazaurolof * Pteranodon * Sinoceratops * Stegozaur * Stygimoloch * Triceratops * Tyranozaur * Welociraptor * Concavenator (jako diorama) * Dilofozaur ''(jako diorama)'' * Dimetrodon (jako diorama) * Drakoreks (jako diorama) * Edmontozaur (jako szkielet) * Indominus Rex (jako szkielet) * Kosmoceratops (jako szkielet) * Mononyk (jako diorama) * Peloroplites (jako szkielet) * Protoceratops (jako szkielet) * Spinozaur (jako zniszczony szkielet) * Teratophoneus (jako szkielet i zwłoki) Galeria Wulkan2.jpg Wulkan.jpg BabyBlue2.jpg BabyBlue.jpg Stiggy.jpg Stiggy3.png Gunnar5.jpg Gunnar3.jpg Gunnar2.jpg Indoraptor10.jpg Indoraptor9.jpg Indoraptor8.jpg Franklin5.jpg Franklin4.jpg Franklin3.png Franklin2.jpg Zia7.jpg Zia6.jpg Zia4.png Indoraptor6.jpg Indoraptor5.jpg Indoraptor2.jpg IndoraptorLegs.jpg Indoraptor–0.jpg Blue9.jpg Blue7.JPG Blue6.jpg Blue5.jpg Blue3.jpg Blue2.jpg Claire8.jpg Blue4.jpg JurassicWorld15.png JurassicWorld14.png JurassicWorld13.png JurassicWorld12.jpg JurassicWorld11.jpg JurassicWorld10.jpg JurassicWorld9.jpg JurassicWorld8.jpg JurassicWorld7.jpg JurassicWorld6.png JurassicWorld4.jpg JurassicWorld3.png JurassicWorld2.png JurassicWorld.jpg Screen–Shot–2018–05–09–at–8.13.48–AM.jpg MV5BNWY1MzNhYjUtY2NjYS00MjMxLWE0NzctYzlmNGFlNjZhYjQ4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjI4OTE1MTA@. V1 .jpg Jer.png Mziimbsa86d729sycg3e.png 80–2.jpg Fallen kingdom t rex main (Custom).png en:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Kategoria:Filmy